


Magic For Beginners

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Magic, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, father-daughter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: "Do you want to stop or try again?""Try again.""Alright." Loki smiles before leaning forward, "Now.... close your eyes. Feel your heart beating....."~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Loki begins his daughter's magical training. They grow up so fast. *sniffles*
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Magic For Beginners

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Magic For Beginners

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Darn it!"

Loki carefully schools his face, lest he burst out laughing at his daughter. Carina is glaring at her own hands as if they had dared to insult her. She lets out a frustrated noise before trying to blow a lock of her curly black hair out of her eyes.

It was Carina's first magic lesson and it wasn't going the way she had hoped. Loki had carved out some time to start teaching her now that she was coming into her magic. He had decided that his study would be a good place to begin teaching her. It was quiet and familiar, a safe place that would put her at ease and help her relax.

It isn't working.

"Errrrr!" Carina growls, shaking her hands. Her green eyes start to fill with tears.

"Carina, come here." Sitting in his favorite chair, Loki leans forward and holds out his arms. She rushes to her father, burying her face in his chest. Loki wraps her in his arms, one hand on the back of her head, "There there, Princess."

Carina sniffles, "What am I doing wrong?"

"You're doing nothing wrong, Princess." Loki leans back, lifting his 5 year old daughter to sit in his lap. He rocks her gently, "I know I make it look easy, but I assure you, wielding magic the way I do takes many, many years of study and practice. I've been doing this for centuries, dearest. Even I've struggled."

Carina doesn't say anything, she just sniffles and cuddles closer to her father. Loki gives her the time she needs to calm down. Being upset and frustrated will only make things worse, so he relaxes into his chair and rubs little soothing circles on his daughter's back. After a few minutes, he feels Carina relax. Her breathing evens out and she stops sniffling. 

"There now." Loki says softly, "Do you want to stop or try again?"

Carina thinks a moment before mumbling, "Try again."

"Alright." Loki smiles before leaning forward. He lifts Carina off his lap and sets her on her feet. He makes her face him, holding her little hands in his, "Now.... close your eyes. Feel your heart beating....."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Close your eyes. Feel your heart beating."

Frigga smiled as her youngest son did as she asked. Loki had such a determined look on his face, she had to keep herself from laughing. He was such an adorable thing.

"Focus on it. Feel each beat." She keeps her voice soft and calm as she holds his small hands in hers, "Now, imagine a tiny flame living inside your heart. With each beat, it gets larger and larger until it fills your heart up."

Loki frowned as he concentrated, biting his lower lip.

"Now it grows outward, spreading through your chest, warming you from within. Right here." Frigga lets go of one hand to press her fingertip to the center of Loki's chest.

"I feel it!" he gasps, excited. The warmth wavers.

"Calm." Frigga cautions, "Don't let it go."

Loki frowns, concentrating on the warmth.

"That's it. Now," Frigga continues, taking Loki's hand again, "The flame starts to spread. Up to your shoulders... then down your arms. It reaches your elbows..... and then down towards your wrists."

Frigga turns Loki's hands over, so that they rest palms up in her own, "Now, the flame spreads to your hands, down to your fingertips. Do you feel it?"

Loki nods, "Yes. I feel it!"

Frigga smiles, "Good. Now, push the flame upwards. Imagine it resting in the palms of your hands...... Open your eyes."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loki smiles, "Good. Now, push the flame upwards. Imagine it resting in the palms of your hands...... Open your eyes."

Carina opens her eyes and gasps. There are green flames dancing in her hands. As they move they shimmer, gold and silver flickering and disappearing. They don't hurt, in fact they tickle a bit. Carina giggles, loosing her concentration and flames fade away.

"I did it!" Carina squeals, throwing herself against her father.

Loki chuckles, scooping her up, "Indeed you did, Princess. That was your magic and the first step to mastering it." Loki stands up with Carina in his arms heading for the study door, "Do you want to show Mommy?"

"Yes!" Carina shouts, wiggling to be let down.

Loki steps into the hallway before lowering her to the carpeted floor.

The moment her feet hit the floor, Carina takes off towards the living room, her curly hair flying out behind her as she shouts, "Mommy! I did magic!"

Loki chuckles as he follows behind at a more sedate pace, wondering to himself if this overwhelming sense of pride and love is what his mother felt when she taught him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

END


End file.
